Marriage Contract
by Fasha Lusya Sasa
Summary: "Kita buat kesepakatan"/"Kesepakatan seperti apa maksudmu?"/"Menikahlah denganku"/"MWORAGO!"
1. Chapter 1

**'**

 **Author :**

 **'**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa :**

 **'**

 **Title :**

 **'**

 **Marriage Contract**

 **'**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **'**

 **Support Cast :**

 **'**

 **Other**

 **'**

 **Genre :**

 **'**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Married Life, Romance, Sad, and etc**

 **'**

 **Rated :**

 **'**

 **T**

 **'**

 **Lenght :**

 **'**

 **Chaptered**

 **'**

 **Summary :**

 **'**

" **Kita buat kesepakatan"/"Kesepakatan seperti apa maksudmu?"/"Menikahlah denganku"/"MWORAGO?!"**

 **'**

 **Backsong :**

 **'**

 **Navi ─ I Can Feel You**

 **#mian klo nggak sesuai#**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **'**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Chapter 1**

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

'

"A-ahjumma, bisakah kau memberikan waktu 1 minggu lagi? Hum? Kumohon?" Pintaku pada bibi Yoon, pemilik rumah kontrakku ini. Aku menyewa rumah kontrakan padanya, dan sudah tiga bulan aku belum membayar uang kontrakannya. Semua ini karena aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Tiga bulan yang lalu tempat dimana aku bekerja tiba-tiba saja ditutup. Bosku bilang ia menjualnya pada seorang pengusaha kaya, karena bayaran yang besar, tentu saja bosku setuju tanpa sama sekali memikirkan nasib karyawannya. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

'

"Tidak bisa, aku beri waktu 2 hari untukmu membereskan barang-barang! Jika kau tidak segera pergi, aku akan menyuruh orang-orangku mengusirmu dengan paksa! Ingat itu Byun Baekhyun, hum?" Kata bibi Yoon yang setelah itu pergi.

'

"Eotthoke? Aku harus bagaimana? Eomma, eotthoke? Kumohon tolong aku? Hiks hiks hiks". Sungguh kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, dari mana aku dapat uang? Terlebih aku juga harus membayar hutang-hutang keluargaku pada rentenir. Agh! Kenapa hidupku sangat menyedihkan? Haruskah aku mati saja?!

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

'

"Tidak, aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan seperti ini. Ibu pikir aku tidak bisa mencari pacar, huh?!" Kataku agak kesal pada ibu. Tak sopan memang, tapi aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Ibu dan kakakku menyuruhku untuk segera menikah?! Aish, menyusahkan saja! Kenapa mereka harus ikut campur masalah pribadiku?

'

"Tapi sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar, Chanyeol?!" kata kakakku, Park Yoora.

'

Aish! Kenapa selalu dengan alasan itu?

'

"Kau itu sudah dewasa, sudah sewajarnya kau mencari seorang istri, lagi pula eomma juga ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu".

'

Agh! Eomma? Kenapa kau mempermalukanku begini? Apa kau sudah lupa aku ini anakmu, huh?

'

"Kau benar-benar payah "

'

"Aku punya pacar" kataku begitu saja. Aku sudah muak mereka memojokkanku seperti ini. Memang aku belum memiliki pacar, tapi aku jamin bisa membohongi mereka.

'

"Njinja?" Mereka semua terkejut. Yes, sepertinya rencanaku akan berhasil. Aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan bilang "Wah? Tidak kusangka kau diam-diam sudah punya pacar". Yah mereka pasti akan bilang begitu, dan yang terpenting setelah ini mereka tidak akan memojokkanku lagi.

'

"Kalau begitu ajak pacarmu itu kemari besok"

'

"M-MWO?!". Bagaikan disambar petir kata-kata eonni barusan. Mengajak pacarku? Agh! Yang benar saja? Siapa yang harus kuajak? Aku kan tidak punya? Aish njinja!

'

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Kau pasti berbohong pada kami kan? Eomma sudah tahu itu"

'

"Tidak! Aku tidak bohong, aku akan membawa pacarku besok". Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Emosiku tersulut karena perdebatan ini. Dan sekarang apa yang kulakukan! Aish molla-mollayo.

'

 **Author POV**

'

Namja cantik itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung menusuri jalan setapak di sebuah taman di Seoul. Tatapannya kosong dan wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Namja itu lalu duduk di bangku sambil menatap langit Seoul.

'

"Aahh...aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Desah namja itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin terasa pening.

'

"Itu dia orangnya!" Teriak pria paruh baya pada temannya.

'

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah teriakan itu, seketika ia beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari menjauh. Ia mengenal pria-pria itu yang merupakan rentenir hutang-hutang keluarganya.

'

"HIYA! Jangan kabur kau!" Teriak kembali pria itu sambil mengejar Baekhyun yang agak jauh di depannya.

'

"Aish njinja, eotthoke?" Keluh Baekhyun sambil mempercepat langkah, tetapi sayang-nya dia keseleo dan terjatuh. Pria-pria rentenir itupun dengan cepat menangkapnya.

'

"Ahjusshi, tolong lepaskan aku dulu!" Teriak Baekhyun sekaligus berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan rentenir itu di lengannya.

'

"Bayar dulu hutang-hutangmu!" Kata salah satu rentenir itu yang tak kalah serunya dari Baekhyun.

'

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang, paman? Jadi kumohon beri aku waktu. Aku akan mencicilnya, tidak mudah mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, paman?" kali ini suara Baekhyun melemah, ia memohon pada rentenir itu.

'

"Tidak bisa! Jika kau tidak bisa bayar kau harus ikut kami!" Kata rentenir itu sambil menyeret Baekhyun dengan kasar. Perlakuan rentinir itu sungguh keterlaluan sampai-sampai...

'

"Lepaskan dia!"

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

'

Aku bosan terus saja berada di dalam rumah, terlebih kedua wanita itu masih saja menceramahiku. Huh! Menyebalkan. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi ke taman Seoul, yah...hanya untuk menenangkan otakku yang pusing karena eomma dan eonni.

'

Di taman aku hanya duduk sambil menikmati cuppuchino latte dan udara sejuk siang ini. Saat aku mulai terbuai, tiba-tiba aku melihat dua orang ahjusshi yang dengan kasar menyeret seorang namja yang ughh...cantik. Aku tidak berniat untuk ikut campur, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku menolaknya. Segera aku menghampiri ahjushi-ahjushi itu untuk menyelamatkan namja cantik itu.

'

"Lepaskan dia!" Teriakku pada ahjushi itu. Salah satu dari mereka menatapku dengan geram , dia mendekatiku dan tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah bajuku.

'

"Jangan ikut campur kau bocah tengik?!" Kata ahjushi itu yang membuatku ingin marah.

'

"Bagaimana aku tidak ikut campur jika anda memperlakukannya dengan kasar" kataku sambil menunjuk namja cantik dan mungil itu, yang masih berada dalam penjara ahjushi yang lain.

'

"Kau mengenalnya?! Kau kekasih namja cantik ini?!" Teriak ahjushi itu yang sama sekali belum melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah bajuku.

'

"Mwo?"

'

"Dengar baik-baik, kekasihmu itu punya hutang pada kami 200 juta won dan dia tidak bisa membayarnya! Tapi sepertinya kau kaya. Jadi kaulah yang harus membayarnya! Dengan begitu aku akan melepaskan kekasihmu ini"

'

Aish! Bagaimana ini, kenapa malah aku yang harus membayar hutang namja itu? 200 juta won? Aish njinja!

'

"Kau tidak bisa membayarnya?! Baiklah kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu" kata ahjushi itu sambil mendorongku ke belakang. Sejenak aku menatap mata namja cantik itu dan dia juga menatapku, entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu padaku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ahjushi itu akan membawanya pergi, dan kenapa rasanya aku tak rela?

'

"Tunggu, aku akan membayar hutangnya" ucapku yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutku. Ahjushi itu berbalik dan kembali menghampiriku.

'

"Bagus, kalau begitu bayar sekarang" kata ahjushi itu yang membuatku kesal. Aish! Dasar mata duit-an.

'

"Ikut aku"

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

'

Kenapa namja itu mau menolongku? Padalhal kita tak saling kenal. Tapi syukur deh, dengan begini aku bisa terbebas dari ahjushi ini. Dan semoga saja namja itu baik hati.

'

"Aish ahjushi! Bisa tidak sekarang lepaskan aku?" Kataku kesal. Ahjushi itu tak menggubris dan hanya melihat namja yang bersama temannya dan agak jauh dari kami. Aku mengalih pandanganku. Kulihat namja itu dan ahjushi yang bersamanya berjalan ke arah kami.

'

"Ayo kita pergi" kata ahjushi itu pada temannya yang mencengkram tanganku erat. Mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku bersama dengan namja yang telah menolongku. Aku menatapnya lalu membungkukkan badanku dalam-dalam.

'

"Gamsahamnida" ucapku lalu kembali menatapnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Tapi dia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan aneh.

'

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu...meski aku tak tahu sampai kapan" ucapku sedikit ragu mengatakannya. Dan dia masih saja diam. Aish! Ada apa dengannya? Tatapannya benat-benar menakutkan. Bagaimana jika dia ternyata adalah orang jahat. Kalau benar begitu, sama saja keluar dari mulut buaya masuk mulut singa.

'

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan lari. Dan kalau kau masih tak percaya kita bisa buat kontrak perjanjian" ucapku kembali dan dia masih saja tak meresponku.

'

"Jangan hanya diam saja─"

'

"Tidak" ucapnya yang memotong ucapanku.

'

"Mwo?" Tanyaku bingung dengan maksudnya berkata 'tidak'.

'

"Aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang barusan kau katakan, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa membayarnya" kata laki-laki itu yang membuatku kesal, tapi kurasa dia benar. Aish njinja!

'

"Lalu aku harus membayarnya bagaimana?!" Tanyaku agak berteriak.

'

"Kita buat kesepakatan" jawabnya yang membuatku kebingungan.

'

"Kesepakatan seperti apa maksudmu?"

'

"Menikahlah denganku"

'

"MWORAGO?!" Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Omo-omo jangan-jangan namja ini gila? Kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu? Tidak tahu diri. Jadi ini alasannya menolongku? Cih, licik sekali orang ini.

'

"Aku tidak mau! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku dibawa ahjushi tadi daripada harus berurusan dengan orang gila sepertimu"

'

"Maksudku adalah menikah kontrak denganku, paling tidak hanya 5 bulan" ucapnya yang sama sekali tak membuatku menerima kesepakatan gila ini.

'

"Sekalipun hanya 5 bulan, aku tidak mau. Kau gila! Pernikahan itu hanya terjadi 1 kali seumur hidup! Lagi pula aku ini namja!" Kataku yang kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **FIN**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **TBC**

 **'**

 **Eotthokae chingu? Gaje-kah? Aku yakin ceritanya pasti biasa aja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukan-lah penulis yang handal kayak yang lain. Dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya. Part selanjutnya mohon ditunggu yah, jika kalian tidak keberatan. Gamsahamnida.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **6104_real^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**'**

 **Author :**

 **'**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa**

 **'**

 **Title :**

 **'**

 **Marriage Contract**

 **'**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **'**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **'**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **'**

 **Support Cast :**

 **'**

 **Other**

 **'**

 **Genre :**

 **'**

 **Yaoi, Boy X Boy, Married Life, Romance, Sad, and etc**

 **'**

 **Rated :**

 **'**

 **T**

 **'**

 **Lenght :**

 **'**

 **Chaptered**

 **'**

 **Summary :**

 **'**

 **"Aish! Kenapa aku menangis? Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan! Oke, tarik napas, keluarkan. Hurff...kau bisa melewatinya. HWAITING!"/"Dan jangan lupakan hutangmu itu?"**

 **'**

 **Backsong :**

 **'**

 **Winner ─ Empty**

 **#mian klo nggak sesuai#**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **'**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Chapter 2**

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

 **'**

Namja itu benar-benar gila, menyuruhku menikah kontrak? Agh! Benar-benar gila, sepertinya dia pasien dari RSJ. Kepalaku rasanya mau meledak memikirkan semua ini. Masalah dengan ahjussi sudah selesai, eh masalah baru muncul dan sialnya malah tambah buruk.

'

"Oh ahjumma, waegoraeyo?" Tanyaku saat bibi kontrakan tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Ia terdiam sambil menatapku sinis lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

'

"Kau harus keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga" kata bibi itu yang sontak membuatku terkejut.

'

"MWO? Wae ahjumma? Bukankah kau bilang dua hari lagi?" Tanyaku mengingatkan ucapannya pagi tadi.

'

"Tidak bisa, pemilik rumah ini sudah ingin menempatinya malam ini. Jadi kau harus pergi!"

'

"Tapi ini tidak adil ahjumma! Kumohon beri aku waktu sampai besok saja, ahjumma? Kalau aku pergi malam ini, aku harus tidur dimana?" Pintaku dengan sangat, bahkan sampai membuatku ingin menangis.

'

"Tidak-tidak! Lebih baik cepat kau bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini sebelum pemilik yang baru itu datang! Kau mengerti?!" Kata bibi Yoon yang kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

'

Ahg...hiks, bagaimana ini? Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali? Ahh.. Eomma, appa, jebal tolong aku? Kenapa hidup ini sulit sekali bagiku? Apa aku harus ikut kalian saja? Aku sudah tidak tahan menghadapi hidup seperti ini! Aghhh! Apa aku harus menerima kesepakatan laki-laki gila itu? Menjadi istri kontraknya selama tiga bulan? Tapi aku namja! Kenapa dia ingin menikah dengan seorang namja? Dia gay...dan itu sama sepertiku?! Ough! Menyebalkan. Lalu...bagaimana dengan impianku untuk menikah dengan seorang yang kucintai? Mungkinkah aku harus membuang impian itu? Aish! Kenapa takdirku seperti ini?!

'

Aku keluar dari 'bekas rumahku' dengan sempoyongan karena barang-barang beratku. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, kepalaku pusing. Rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

'

"Byun Baekhyun?"

'

Sebuah suara seketika membuatku terkejut. Suara itu...

'

"Gege?" Gumanku saat kulihat seorang laki-laki di depanku. Dia... Orang yang sangat kurindukan selama ini. Yah, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Wu Yifan aka Kris.

'

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, humm?" Tanya-nya sambil menghampiriku.

'

"Nan...nan...gwaenchana-yo?" Jawabku yang mungkin terdengar sedikit gemetar. Aku masih belum mempercayai ini, bahwa Kris telah kembali. Tunggu! Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau memang ini mimpi, kenapa terlihat sangat nyata?

'

"Hmm...kau tinggal di daerah sini juga?"

'

"Engg...sudah tidak disini lagi, aku ingin pindah"

'

"Kenapa? Aku malah baru saja pindah kesini. Aish, apa kau menghindariku?"

'

"Anniya! Jangan bilang begitu ge. Aku pindah karene disini jauh dari tempat kerjaku" jawabku berbohong. Yah, aku tak ingin merepotkannya jika aku menceritakan semuanya.

'

"Oh begitu rupanya, kapan-kapan bolehkah aku berkunjung dirumahmu atau tempat kerjamu?" Kata Kris dengan senyum manisnya.

'

"Ahh, geurae" jawabku manggut-manggut dan berharap dia tidak menanyakan alamat rumahku saat ini juga.

'

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu?" Kata Siwon oppa sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

'

"Ne, Kris ge" jawabku lirih. Kukira dia akan pergi setelah meminta nomor ponselku, tapi ternyata tidak. Apakah masih sulit untukmu menerimaku Kris?

'

Kris sudah menghilang dari pandanganku, tapi aku masih berdiri diam sejak tadi. Aku rasa air mataku telah membasahi kedua pipiku. Hari ini sungguh membuatku muak. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Bukankah seharusnya pertemuan tadi menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?

'

"Aish! Kenapa aku menangis? Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan! Oke, tarik napas, keluarkan. Hurff...kau bisa melewatinya. HWAITING!"

'

"Dan jangan lupakan hutangmu itu?"

'

"YAK! NEOL?!" Teriakku begitu melihatnya.

'

 **Chanyeol POV**

 **'**

Dimana sebenarnya namja itu tinggal?! Paman Kim bilang dia tinggal di daerah sini, tapi kenapa dari tadi aku tak menemukannya? Apa dia tinggal dirumah siput? Aish njinja! Kalau bukan karena eomma, sudah pasti aku tidak akan begini. Tunggu! Bukankah itu si namja gila? Ah, benar.

'

Aku segera menepikan mobilku dan menghampirinya. Lihat? Dia benar-benar gila, kenapa berteriak tidak jelas malam-alam begini? Tapi kurasa aku jauh lebih gila karena ingin menikahinya. Eh, Aish! Sadar Park Chanyeol, hanya menikah kontrak bukan sungguhan.

'

"Aish! Kenapa aku menangis? Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan! Oke, tarik napas, keluarkan. Hurff...kau bisa melewatinya. HWAITING!"

'

"Dan jangan lupakan hutangmu itu?" Ucapku yang seketika membuatnya terkejut.

'

"YAK! NEOL?!" Teriaknya yang membuat gendang telingaku terasa pecah. Dia menatapku dengan sinis seakan-akan ingin memakanku. Cih, apa dia marah padaku? Beraninya dia berteriak seperti itu, memangnya dia itu siapa?! *Author : *dia'kan calon istrimu, oppa"*

'

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, huh?!" Tanyanya sinis.

'

"Tentu saja menagih hutang" jawabku yang seketika membuat ekspresi wajahnya agak ketakutan.

'

"Saat ini aku belum punya uang, jadi...tolong beri aku waktu" ucapnya lirih.

'

Ckk, apa sekarang dia minta belas kasihku setelah tadi berteriak-teriak? Cih, jangan harap aku memberikan waktu padamu!

'

"Anniyo, kau harus membayar hutangmu sekarang. Atau kalau tidak, menikah kontraklah denganku"

'

"Kau gila?! Ini namanya pemaksaan!" Katanya yang kembali meneriakiku.

'

"Terserahlah, yang jelas, pilih salah satu dari kedua pilihan tadi" kataku yang tak kalah sinis.

'

"Aish, kumohon hanya satu hari saja!"

'

"Memangnya kau bisa dapat uang 200 juta dalam satu hari?! MUSTAHIL. Tunggu, Jangan-jangan kau ingin kabur dariku?!" Ucapku dengan mengambil beberapa langkah mendekatinya. Dia terlihat ketakutan sekarang. Dan aku semakin mendekatinya sampai ia membentur tiang listrik. Aish, matanya bener-benar membuatku merasa iba. Ahg! Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh mata itu. Aku semakin menghimpitnya dan hal itu membuat ia semakin ketakutan.

'

"Mwo-mwoya?" Katanya dengan gugup.

'

"Bagaimana kau bisa membayar hutangku? kau bahkan tidak punya tempat tinggal" ucapku sambil menyeringai licik. Dia tampak kesal atas ucapanku tadi. Aku menatapnya tajam, dan dia berusaha menghindarinya.

'

"Geurae, aku setuju. TAPI! Hanya 5 bulan eoh?!"

'

"Geurae, kajja ikut aku" ucapku yang langsung menarik tangannya.

'

"HIYA! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

'

"Sudah kau diam saja"

'

 **apartment**

'

 **Baekhyun POV**

 **'**

Dia membawaku ke sebuah apartemen mewah, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku kali ini. Aduh...! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padaku? Dia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang agak besar. Dan...ough! Ige mwoya? Sebuah kamar? Dia membawaku masuk, tapi dengan segera aku menolaknya.

'

"Mwoya?" Tanyanya yang terlihat kebingungan.

'

"Kenapa kita harus masuk ke kamar?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi aku malah balik bertanya. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang dan berkacak pinggang.

'

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk denganmu? Ckk, yang benar saja" ucapnya yang sedikit membuatku kesal.

'

"Tidak ada yang tahu'kan?"

'

"Ckk, kau itu sama sekali bukan tipeku. Mana mungkin aku menyentuhmu?"

'

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau di sentuh dengan orang macam KAU?!" Ucapku yang kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Tunggu, agh! Aku ini memang payah. Aku sendiri yang menolak memasuki kamar ini, tapi sekarang apa yang kulakukan? Malah aku sendiri yang pertama kali memasukinya. Aku yakin namja itu pasti menganggapku munafik. Chakkaman, apakah aku belum mengenalnya? Agh, benar. Ternyata aku memang belum mengetahui namanya.

'

"Apa kau tinggal disini sendirian?" Tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

'

"Hmm" gumannya sambil merebahkan diri ke sofa.

'

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama keluargamu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

'

"Apa perdulimu?" Jawabnya dengan ketus. Ck, kalau bukan aku berhutang budi padamu, sudah kujitak tuh kepala.

'

"Kita harus buat perjanjian" ucapku yang seketika membuatnya terkejut.

'

"Mwoya?"

'

Aku melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sofa yang lain. Dan dia menatapku dengan bingung.

'

"Kau tidak boleh ikut campur masalahku, dan yang paling penting tidak boleh ada kontak tabuh. ARRA!" Ucapku tegas.

'

"Geurae, tapi kau juga hurus melakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri sungguhan, kucuali kontak tubuh, seperti yang kau inginkan. Dan selain itu, kau yang harus melakukannya. Seperti menyiapkan makanan dan baju kerjaku, membersihkan rumah, ahh...pokoknya semua tugas seorang istri. Termasuk memakaikan dasi"

'

"Mwo? Memakaikan dasi? Mamangnya kau sendiri tidak bisa, apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada agak keras.

'

"Tidak bisa"

'

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku mau tidur" ucapku yang kemudian beranjak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku berhenti melangkah menuju ranjang. Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otakku. Dimana dia tidur sementara ranjang disini hanya ada satu. Tidur seranjang? Aish! Pikiran apa itu? Hilangkan-hilangkan. Aku berbalik malihatnya, dan dia hanya menatapku dengan cuek.

'

"Kau mau tidur dimana?" Tanyaku was-was.

'

"Tentu saja disini" jawabnya enteng.

'

"Di...ran-jang?"

'

"Memangnya kau mau kita tidur seranjang? Bukan'kah kau tadi bilang tidak mau ada kontak tubuh?" Ucapnya yang membuatku kesal.

'

"HIYA! Aku tidak sedang bercanda"

'

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda" ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang namja itu pikirkan sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, tatapannya sungguh menakutkan. Dia semakin mendekat, dan aku pun semakin memundurkan tubuhku sampai pada akhirnya kakiku sudah membentur tepian ranjang.

'

"HIYA?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, huh?" Ucapku dengan gugup. Aduh...bagaimana ini? Aku sangat takut dia melakukan sesuatu padaku. Dia semakin mendekat dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk menjauh. Aku sangat ketakutan sekarang.

'

 **Brukk _**

 **'**

Akhirnya aku jatuh ke ranjang. Dan saat ini dia tepat berada di atasku. Omo! Bagaimana ini?

'

"Dasar pembohong! Kau bilang aku bukan tipemu, tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?" Ucapku sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

'

"Dasar bodoh" ucap namja itu yang sontak membuatku terkejut. Kini aku melihatnya berdiri di hadapanku sambil membawa sebuah bantal sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Aish! Apa aku baru saja di kerjai? Agh! Bodohnya diriku.

'

"Ckk, kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya. Apa kau berpikir aku akan menyentuhmu? Ckckck. Agh! Sudahlah lebih baik cepatlah tidur" ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan menuju sofa.

'

"Oh ya, besok kita akan bertemu ibuku, jadi kau harus siap-siap. Arraseo?"

'

Aish cerewet sekali dia? Kenapa di dunia ini ada namja secerewet dia sih? Menyebalkan. Di tambah lagi, berani sekali dia mengerjaiku. Huh! Awas saja kau.

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **FiN**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **TBC**

 **'**

 **Eotthokae chingu? Gaje-kah? Aku yakin ceritanya pasti biasa aja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukan-lah penulis yang handal kayak yang lain. Dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya. Part selanjutnya mohon ditunggu yah, jika kalian tidak keberatan. Gamsahamnida.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **'**

 **6104_real^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Author :**

 **.**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa**

 **.**

 **Title :**

 **.**

 **Marriage Contract**

 **.**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Support Cast :**

 **.**

 **Other**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **.**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Married Life, Romance, Sad, and etc**

 **.**

 **Rated :**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Lenght :**

 **.**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **.**

" **Dialah kekasih dan calon istriku"/ "Mwo? Ca-calon istri?"/ "Ne, eomma. Aku mencintainya, dan aku yakin eomma pasti tak percaya kalau aku adalah seorang gay"**

 **.**

 **Backsong :**

 **.**

 **Chen [EXO ─ The Best Luck**

 **#mian klo nggak sesuai#**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **.**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **07.00 KST**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

 **.**

Seorang namja cantik kini masih tertidur lelap bersama dengan mimpi indahnya. Sementara itu, seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di sofa dengan pakaian rapi. Sudah lima belas menit ia duduk berdiam di sana sambil melihat namja cantik nan mungil yang terlelap di ranjang. Pikirannya melanyang entah kemana. Bingung memikirkan sesuatu yang berulang kali melintas dalam otaknya.

.

Byun Baekhyun mengeliat kecil dalam tidurnya sampai akhirnya ia terbangun. Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan seorang namja yang saat ini duduk di sofa. Seketika itu ia beranjak dari ranjang dan memperbaiki pakaiannya yang agak berantakan.

.

"Cepatlah mandi, setelah ini kita akan segera bertemu ibuku" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang seketika menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar" jawab Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya dan kemuadian pergi. Baekhyun berdecak lidah mendapat jawaban seperti itu.

.

"Apa-apaan dia, tentu saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia mau keluar. Maksudku itu, dia mau keluar kemana?"

.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan memikirkan kemana perginya Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera melesat memasuki kamar mandi.

.

 **#15 menit berlalu#**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah kembali ke apartemennya dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik di kedua tangannya. Satu kantong plastik itu berisi sebuah baju, dan kantong yang lain berisi makanan siap saji. Dia meletakkan baju itu di ranjang dan makanan di meja makan. Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan kimono handuk. Dia sangat terkejut begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah kembali.

.

"Ce-cepat sekali kau kembali" ucap Baekhyun agak gugup. Tentu saja saja ia gugup, saat ini ia hanya menggunakan kimono dan seorang namja *gay/#seme tengah memperhatikannya.

.

"Cepatlah kau pakai baju itu" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk baju di ranjang dengan dagunya dan sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

.

Ini sudah lima belas menit sejak aku pergi namja itu di dalam kamar mandi. Aish! Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana? Apa semua namja*uke itu lama sekali kalau sedang mandi? Ahh...dari pada mati kelaparan karena menungggunya, lebih baik aku makan dulu.

.

 **Clekk *pintu terbuka***

.

Omo, apa-apaan dia. Memakai kimono seperti itu di hadapanku. Apa dia sengaja ingin menggodaku? Karena jujur, dia benar-benar cantik, dan kadang membuatku lupa kalau dia hanya akan menjadi istri kontrakku. Bukan istri sungguhanku. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menahan hasratku untuk tidak menyentuhnya, karena aku sangat takut jika aku menyentuhnya, aku akan bertindak lebih buruk daripada itu. Tunggu! Pikiran macam apa ini? Singkirkan-singkirkan Park Chanyeol.

.

"Ce-cepat sekali kau kembali" ucapnya terdengar gugup.

.

"Cepatlah kau pakai baju itu" kataku sebisa mungkin tak menunjukkan kegugupanku juga, lalu melahap makanan yang sudah ada di tanganku dari tadi.

.

"Baiklah" ucapnya lalu dengan segera mengambil baju itu dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku segera menyelesaikan sarapanku dan beralih duduk kembali ke sofa sambil bermain game online dalam ponselku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku kembali mendengar pintu terbuka. Yah, kuyakin dia sudah memakai baju tadi. Tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat mengalihakan pandanganku dari permainanku untuk melihatnya.

.

"Apa aku juga perlu berdandan?" Ucapnya.

.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan lama-lama. Setelah itu makanlah, dan kita akan berangkat bertemu ibuku" kataku yang masih belum beralih dari game-ku.

.

"Geurae"

.

 ***$$$beberapa lama kemudian$$$***

.

"Cah, yeoppo-da. Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya kembali. Kali ini aku beralih menatapnya karena permainanku sudah 'game over'. Dan...Omo-na? Kenapa dia terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya? Sadar Park Chanyeol! Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, kau tidak mungkin menyukainya.

.

"Eotte-yo? Apa aku terlihat imut?" Tanyanya sambil melakukan aegyo yang membuatku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyentuhnya atau lebih tepatnya mendekati 'menyerangnya'.

.

"Berhenti melakukan aegyo dan cepatlah makan!" Ucapku dengan nada agak keras.

.

"Waeyo? Bukankah ini sangat lucu? Lagi pula aku tidak sedang lapar" katanya yang masih melakukan aegyo di depanku.

.

"Apa kau tidak takut aku menyerangmu sekarang juga?" Ucapku tak tahan melihat tingkahnya. Aish! Kenapa aku bisa berhadapan dengan namja seperti dia?

.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku bukan tipemu? Jadi kenapa aku harus takut? Sudah pasti kau tidak akan melakukannya, bukan?" Ucapnya yang akhirnya berhenti melakukan hal bodoh tadi.

.

"Lalu seme mana yang tahan jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu?!" Kataku yang seketika membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

.

"Termasuk kau?" Ucapnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

.

"Geurae! Aish sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat" kataku dengan penuh penekanan dan langsung menarik tangannya.

.

"HIYA! Lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Teriaknya tepat di telingaku. Aish! menyebalkan. Kalau bukan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, sudah kubiarkan kau kemarin di bawa ahjushi-ahjushi itu.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

 **.**

Sekarang aku dan dia akan pergi bertemu dengan ibunya. Hurff, jujur aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana jika kabohongan kami ketahuan? Terlebih...Aaa oh iya, aku belum tahu nama namja*seme mesum itu. Yah benar, dia orang mesum. Masa iya dia ingin menyerangku hanya dengan melihatku ber-aegyo? Apakah aku sangat mempesona? Atau...sangat menggoda? Aish! Pikiran apa ini. Hilangkan-hilangkan. Neol pabo-ya Byun Baekhyun.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku padanya yang sedang terfokus pada jalanan.

.

"Park Chanyeol" jawabnya singkat dan jelas. Bahkan sama sekali tak melirik ke arahku.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang tampak mewah.

.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" Teriak namja itu yang seketika membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

.

"Aish, njinja! Tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu bisa'kan?!" Kataku dengan kesal dan langsung turun menyusulnya.

.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa ibumu sangat galak?" Tanyaku dengan hati-hati, takut dia tersinggung.

.

"Hmm. Oleh karena itu, jangan sampai sandiwara kita terbongkar. Kalau itu terjadi, awas saja kau! Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah bilang sesuatu yang aneh-aneh eoh?" Ucapnya dingin.

.

"Sesuatu yang aneh-aneh itu seperti apa?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

.

"Tentu saja yang membuat ibuku curiga!"

.

"Lalu apa ibumu akan menerimaku? Aku ini namja, dan hubungan sesama itu masih tabu, Yeol. Kau yakin ibumu akan merestui kita?" tanyaku menyakinkannya sebelum terlambat. Dia mendengus kesal dan menatapku dengan tajam "Oleh karena itu, buat ibuku bisa menerimamu"

.

"Tapi bagaimana jika─"

.

"Aaa eomma?" seru Chanyeol yang seketika memotong ucapanku dan membuatku beralih mengikuti pandangannya.

.

"Chanyeol?" Ucap wanita paruh baya di depanku. Kini Chanyeol dan eommanya tengah berpelukan, dan itu mengingatkanku pada ibuku yang dulu selalu memelukku ketika kami bertemu. Aku masih mematung melihat mereka, rasanya air mataku hampir menetes. Tapi dengan segera aku tersadar dan tersenyum pada eommanya Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menatapku.

.

"Anyeonghaseo-eommoni" sapaku sambil membungkukkan badan.

.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya padaku.

.

"Aku..."

.

"Dialah kekasih dan calon istriku" kata Chanyeol yang kembali memotong ucapanku. Dan kini kulihat eommanya tampak terkejut.

.

"Mwo? Ca-calon istri?" kata eomma Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak percaya.

.

"Ne, eomma. Aku mencintainya, dan aku yakin eomma pasti tak percaya kalau aku adalah seorang gay" kata Chanyeol yang membuat eommanya tersenyum smirk.

.

"Rupanya kau sudah bosan dengan wanita, Chanyeol-ah. Geurae, eomma bisa mengerti itu"

.

"Mwo? Jadi eomma merestui hubungan kami?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya kalau eommanya merestui hubungan kami.

.

"Ne, lagi pula dia juga manis dan cantik. Eomma menyukainya" jawab eomma Chanyeol sambil tersenyum padaku dan akupun ikut tersenyum juga.

.

"Gamsahamnida, eommoni" ucapku.

.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku Eomma. Kau'kan sebentar lagi jadi menantuku"

.

"Ne eomma"

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita bicara di dalam saja" ucap eomma sambil menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku sejenak mengalihkan pandanganku pada Park Chanyeol, tapi dia hanya menatapku dengan dingin. Aish menyebalkan!

.

"Park Yoora? Kau tidak ingin menyapa calon adik iparmu?" teriak eomma memanggil seseorang.

.

"Diakah calon istri Chanyeol, eomma?" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang sepertinya tak percaya dan sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

.

"Kau...namja?" tanya Yoora noona padaku.

.

"Ya dia namja, dan dia adalah calon istriku. Wae, noona tiak setuju?" kata Chanyeol yang malah menjawab pertanyan kkaknya.

.

"Tentu saja aku setuju, dia sangat imut" ucap Yoo noona sambil tersenyum padaku "Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu bicara pernikahan kalian. Ya'kan eomma?" Kata Yoora noona melanjutkan.

.

Aku duduk di samping Park Chnyeol dan berhadapan langsung dengan eomma-nya. Agh? Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Nan, molla-yo. Biasanya aku langsung akrab dengan siapa saja yang baru kutemui, tapi kenapa kali ini aku tak bisa? Apa karena Chanyeol sudah memberi tahuku kalau ibunya galak? Sehingga membuatku ketakutan terlebih dahulu?

.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya eomma sambil mengambilkanku makanan.

.

Aku tersenyum "Byun Baekhyun imnida"

.

"Chanyeol pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan calon istri sepertimu" kata eomma yang membuatku sedikit malu. Tapi kurasa apa yang dikatakan eomma memang benar, kalau Chanyeol pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan calon istri sepertiku, sekalipun itu hanya kontrak.

.

"Mwo? Yang ada dia yang beruntung mendapatkan calon suami sepertiku, eomma" protes Chanyeol tepat di depan telingaku. Seketika aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

"Apa kau mau membuat gendang telingaku pecah, eoh?" kataku agak keras. Tapi setelah itu aku sadar bahwa sekarang bukan hanya ada aku dan Chanyol, tetapi juga ada ibu dan kakak-nya. Aduhhh bagaimana ini? Perlahan kuputar kembali kepalaku, dan menatap eomma yang tampak terkejut dengan sikapku barusan.

.

"A...emm..., jeo...jeosonghamnida-jeosonghamnida" ucapku sambi menunduk malu.

.

"Wahhh? Njinja, kalian benar-benar romantis?" kata Yoora noona yang membuatku terkejut dan agak heran. Kenapa bisa dia bilang aku dan Chanyeol romantis? Ckk, aish njinja! Kurasa keluarga ini sangat aneh. Dan sialnya aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga aneh ini? Omo! Sungguh sialnya hidupku ini.

.

"Kau benar Yoora, mereka sangat romantis" ucap eomma yang membuatku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Eotthokae chingu? Gaje-kah? Aku yakin ceritanya pasti biasa aja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bukan-lah penulis yang handal kayak yang lain. Dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf jika alurnya terlalu maksa. Part selanjutnya mohon ditunggu yah, jika kalian tidak keberatan. Gamsahamnida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6104_real^^**


End file.
